


Drunk

by hobbysognodilibri



Series: Kleinsen Oneshot [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bisexual Evan Hansen, Gay Jared Kleinman, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Jared Kleinman, Jared Kleinman Is Bad at Feelings, Kleinsen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Self-Esteem Issues, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Underage Drinking, the insanely insecure jared kleinman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbysognodilibri/pseuds/hobbysognodilibri
Summary: What Evan didn’t know was that, after his refusal to go get wasted with him, Jared still managed to swallow half a bottle of whatever-the-hell-his-parents-keep-in-the-liquor-cabinet alone and had no intention in stopping.
Relationships: Evan Hansen & Jared Kleinman, Evan Hansen/Jared Kleinman
Series: Kleinsen Oneshot [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864900
Kudos: 27





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on ao3, I hope not to mess everything up.
> 
> After Evan's fight with his mom (in Good For You) he goes at Jared's to find the boy completely wasted.

Evan run out of his house without looking back, his mother’s words still echoing in his mind.

_Do you know how mortifying it is?_

_It’s like I don’t even exist._

_They’re not your family._

_They don’t know you._

_I’m sorry I’m not enough._

He couldn’t take it anymore. He was sorry for his mom, he knew she was trying, but to know that your mother, the person that’s supposed to be the one who loves you the most, thinks that there’s something wrong with you, that you need to be fixed… It just hurts so much.

Where would he go now? He couldn’t go to the Murphys after what happened... that left with just one option.

He knew Jared would be home: despite claiming otherwise he was just as lonely as Evan. He walked to the door and knocked.

What he didn’t know was that, after his refusal to go get wasted with him, Jared still managed to swallow half a bottle of whatever-the-hell-his-parents-keep-in-the-liquor-cabinet alone and had no intention in stopping.

Therefor he was definitely shocked when Jared came opening the door, with the aforementioned bottle and had to lean on the doorframe in order to not fall on the ground.

“What the fuck Jared?!” “Hi Evan, it’s good to see you. How are you?” he replied sarcastically. Great, not even alcohol was enough to make Jared drop his sarcasm. “It’s great that you managed to drop your oh so important plans with the Murphys to come visit your old family friend. ” “Why the hell would you do this?” “Well, why wouldn’t I? I mean, it’s not like I have anything better to do…” Evan saw the other hesitate before opening his mouth once again “Will you come inside or do you plan on staying there all night looking like a fool?”

If a stranger had seen Jared right then he wouldn’t have thought that he was drunk: when he drank he barely slurred (at least for the first three or four shots). But Evan knew him, he knew that Jared didn’t have a filter when he was drunk, he was a little more open… and that he gets extra sleepy after drinking a whole bottle (he did not want to experience the pain that was having to drag the guy up the stairs to his room once more, five times was enough).

“If you’d gently move out of the way I’d be able to get in…” Jared got the message and moved to the side, mumbling something about Evan being an idiot.

“Okay, please stop drinking, I’m not carrying you upstairs again if you pass out on the couch. The last time I almost dropped you and we both almost fell down the fucking stairs!” The only response he got from Jared was a raised middle finger and him drinking another few sips straight from the bottle.

“Come on, give that to me.” He reached forward, trying to get the bottle, but Jared was fast enough to get it out of his way and take another sip. Evan rolled his eyes. _Really?_

“You wanna sit down? I’d offer you something to eat but, you know… no parents around, almost no food in the fridge, I always eat out… You could probably tell, couldn’t you?” Fuck. Evan had planned on coming to escape from the awkward, shitty, anxiety-loading situation he was in but now he’s been thrown into another similar situation… oh, yeah, with a drunk Jared to take care of. He eventually sat on the couch beside Jared, trying to leave a few inches between the two of them and preparing himself to the worst.

“So, Evan, what brings you here?” Jared asked after a few seconds “No offense, but you look really shitty.”

Should he say it? What happened at the Murphys and with his mom? If his experience had taught him anything, it was that Jared remembered everything he did, said or was told when he was drunk (much to the other’s embarrassment), so… no, he couldn’t tell him everything.

“I fought with my mom…” “And that’s enough to make you cry?” _what?_ “Oh my god… you haven’t even noticed you’ve been crying the whole time?” _What the fuck?_ “Come on, dude! I’m kidding! But I can tell that you’ve been crying on your way here, I may be drunk but I’m not stupid.” Evan was dumbfounded. What the hell was going on? “Hey… Earth to idiot… Acorn are you there? My god…” Evan snapped out of his little trance and looked at Jared that had managed to finish his first bottle and was now trying to open another one. “What the fuck Jared? Stop! Come on let’s get you upstairs before you pass out.” “You know what, Hansen? I’m actually pretty comfortable here…” He said getting closer and leaning his head on Evan’s shoulder. “No! Jared! We’ve been here before! I told you I’m not-” he stopped when he heard the other guy snoring. _Really? Again?_ “Shit.” He sighed, he’d already tried to wake Jared up but he's never succeeded. He got up and started putting the liquor bottles away, hoping that Jared would wake up in the meantime… He didn’t.

See, Jared was a few inches shorter than Evan but this didn’t make him any less heavy to carry (not that he would ever say this to the other, he’d seen how Jared reacted to those comments). This, added to the fact that Evan wasn’t exactly the strongest human being in the world made a mess in these situations.

“Okay, Evan, think… You’ve been here before… How the hell did I do?” There were two possibilities: to take him on his back (but it was more dangerous on the stairs) or to take him bride style (but he wasn’t sure his arms would survive the experience). He opted for the latter.

After trying to pick the other up without waking him up he remembered that Jared didn’t wake up when he (accidentally) dropped him in the hallway the first time he had to carry him upstairs. It took a few attempts (five, if you’re curious) but he managed to straight himself up and then started to make his way to the stairs.

He survived the hallway with his arms being just slightly sore.

He sighed loudly and started making his way up the stairs with 180 pounds or something like that of a snoring drunk Jared in his arms.

“Come on, just 15 steps… Who the hell makes me do this?” The first time he had to deal with a drunk Jared he simply left him asleep on the couch… That never happened again. The next day he was extra grumpy and had complained the entire day to Evan of how awfully he’d slept that night. So leaving him on the couch again was not an option.

On the last step Evan slipped and fell. Good side: he didn’t fell backward. Bad side: he dropped Jared and fell directly on the top of him.

And the bitch was still asleep!

Somehow he managed to pick him up again (this time after seven attempts) and finally brought him to his room. Immediately after literally throwing Jared on the bed he started loudly complaining about having to break his back bringing the other up to his room every time he drink. Then he realized that if Jared woke up right after he finished destroying his back and arms he would freak out. He stared at the other guy for a minute. “If I didn’t like him and his body so much I would ask him to go on a diet… Wait if I didn’t what?”

He stood there a moment shocked. He couldn’t have thought that. He couldn’t. He has a girlfriend. He can’t think those things about Jared.

He took a few steps back. He was about to get out of the room and never come back again when he heard Jared’s voice. Did he mention the guy was a bitch?

“Where the fuck are you going asshole? Come here” …yes, evenings with a drunk Jared often turned into sleepovers. And yes, they slept in the same bed.

He slowly made his way towards the bed, got under the covers and wrapped his arm around the other’s middle.

After a moment of silence Jared spoke again “Thank you for always bringing me here…” “Don’t mention it...” “I really mean it” Evan sighed “It’ll be like always: I bring you here, you thank me, mumble something stupid about me being cute, fall asleep again and we’ll never talk about it ever again.” “I know… You know that I mean everything I say… and that I’ll remember it… do you?” “I do” “Okay… You really are cute, though…”

Evan knew that, no matter what, they will never openly talk about their situation. He didn’t know if it’s a good or a bad thing, but he knew that he didn’t want to think about it…

He’ll sleep on it and eventually think about it in the morning.

The only thing he was sure about is that, no matter what, he’ll always bring Jared up the stairs when he’s drunk.


End file.
